During minimally invasive surgical procedures, cannulas are utilized to provide an access port for surgical instruments and for treating conditions such as fractures. A sharp trocar may be positioned within the cannula and utilized to puncture or pierce the tissue to access damaged bone. Thereafter, the trocar may be removed, leaving the cannula in place providing the access port to the site of treatment. Stabilization of the cannula during treatment is very important, as the ports can be accidentally ejected from the patient or moved while materials, such as bone cement, are being delivered resulting in less perfect treatment and increased procedure time.
Where there is minimal cancellous bone, such as a distal radius, when the cannula is inserted, it cannot be easily stabilized and may not remain stationary. This destabilization can cause imprecise disbursement of material, such as bone cement. In addition, during a procedure, instruments inserted into a patient may not always be visible to ensure proper alignment with instruments and/or anatomical features.